


How Do I Look?

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [114]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau picked the wrong person to ask.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	How Do I Look?

“How do I look?”

Caleb glanced up from his book and frowned. Beau stood in front of him, holding her arms out to her sides and sneering at him in what he’d come to recognize as an attempt at a smile. There was a blue ribbon braided into her hair, down her back and tied off with a cloth flower that they’d gotten at the festival in Hupperduke. She was wearing a bit of make up around her eyes and her very best crop top (which, for Beau, meant the one with the fewest blood stains) with a new pair of pants that Caleb had never seen before that sat so low on her hips that it was a mystery to him how they stayed up at all.

“Uhhh… In what… way?”

Beau groaned and dropped her arms to her side, rolling her eyes so hard that her head did a full 360 roll around her shoulders. “I don’t fucking know man, do I look like… Do you think a hot girl might be into this?”

Caleb blinked incomprehensibly. “You came to perhaps the worst possible person for this question.”

“I know that, alright! I know you’re fucking useless, but you’re the only one I could go to right now. Nott would even more un-fucking-helpful than you because she’s basically a bad advice dispenser, Yasha would be too awkward to say anything other than ‘I don’t know, fine’, Fjord would tell me it’s what inside that counts which just means I look like a fucking dumpster, and Caduceus would tell me that I look dehydrated and I should get some water before I go!”

“If I did not know better I would think that you had already spoken to all of them.”

She shook her head and sighed. “I just know them too well, we spend too much fucking time together.”

Caleb turned back to his book but he was still strangely invested in this conversation so he didn’t start reading again yet. “Ask Jester.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” He glanced up when Beau didn’t answer and found her covering the lower half of her face with her hand to hide her expression and looking pointedly away from him. “Ah,” he mumbled, understanding washing over him like a cool breeze. “She is the one that you’re looking to impress.”

“Shut up,” she said, more as a reflex than an actual demand. “It’s not like that. We’re just going into the next district to catch a play in the park. She found this flyer and- You know what, it doesn’t matter.” She picked up her coin purse and tied it to her belt. “It’s just two friends going out for a fun evening in the park, it’s not even a date, it’s no big deal.” She shook out her hands to get rid of some excess energy and let out a heavy breath. “It’s no big deal,” she repeated, sounding less convinced this time. She started towards the door and pulled it open so roughly that it nearly flew off its hinges, but it seemed that Xorhassian architecture was built with people like Beau in mind and it withstood her aggression.

“Beau,” Caleb called, just before she disappeared into the hallway.

She groaned and stepped back inside, her shoulders tensed up around her ears like a threatened cat. “What?”

“You look very nice.”

Her shoulders relaxed reluctantly and she was trying very hard not to show him how much she appreciated it, but he could tell anyway. She was right, they did spend too much time together.

“Well… thanks, I guess. Enjoy your book.”

“Enjoy your friend outing in the park that is not a date.”

“Fuck you,” but she was smiling so he counted it as a win. She shut the door as she left and he turned back to resume reading his book.


End file.
